


Drowning In You

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Kozue visits Shiori when she shuts herself in her room.
Relationships: Kaoru Kozue/Takatsuki Shiori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Drowning In You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



Shiori didn’t expect the strange girl to visit her, much less to break into her room when she was about to lock it back.

“We are the same, you and me,” Kozue whispered into her ear, pinning her to the ground with her body, “We both love a person we cannot have.”

“We are not!,” protested Shiori weakly, “Now get out of-“

She was interrupted by a kiss. Kaoru tasted drunk, but Shiori couldn’t help but find her soft lips alluring.

Maybe she really should let herself get lost in what she can have instead of lamenting over what she cannot.


End file.
